


What's Mine is Mine - and Sometimes Yours

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff have only been dating Jared for a few heat cycles, and they usually don't share him during heats - alpha possessiveness being what it is. However, when Jared unexpectedly goes into heat with both of them nearby, they have to find a way to deal with it - and satisfy their omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine - and Sometimes Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/gifts).



> Warning: This fic deals with an omega going into heat and all the dubcon that automatically comes with it. However, there is an offscreen conversation that occurs during which Jared (already in heat) does consent to everything that occurs in this fic. 
> 
> Written for spn xmas exchange as a gift for junkerin, for the prompt: J3, established relationship, a/b/o. Hope you like it!!!
> 
> PS Uh this is just me playing around with the idea of how a fictional biological imperative to behave possessively would interact with polyamory.

They usually plan it out. There's a protocol for this, a defined set of actions that will result in Jared's heat playing out as smoothly as possible. They've only been dating Jared for a few cycles, but right from the start, both Jensen and Jeff agreed that they wouldn't inflict two possessive alphas on Jared during his heats. As good as they are about jealousy normally - and they'd have to be, given that they've been in an open relationship for six years - when that sticky-sweet omega scent hits them, they both quickly devolve into their more animal side, desperate to lay their claim.

Instead, they split the heats up - Jeff gets one, Jensen gets the next, and so on. It usually goes something like this: whoever's turn it is to fuck Jared through the next few days will call in sick to work, and the other will schedule some kind of work trip - they both have pretty flexible jobs, which, as it turns out, is incredible useful when dating a somewhat irregular omega. It works well for them - granted, sitting alone in a hotel room knowing that somewhere back home, his omega is panting and gasping and working himself on Jensen's cock - well, it's not the easiest thing. But when it's Jeff's turn, his alpha side is always relieved to have Jared all to himself, to be able to wrap himself around his pretty little omega and give him every inch of cock that he so desperately needs. And when they come back together at the end of it, Jared sated, exhausted, and so very grateful, and pile into their bed together, it always feels just right.

Unfortunately, for the plan to work, they actually have to know Jared's going into heat at least a good week in advance - not, say, a few hours, when Jeff gets home to find Jared pressed to the cool tile of Jensen and Jeff's kitchen floor, terra cotta sticking damply to his bare belly, his flushed cheek. Jeff scoops him easily off the floor, strength pouring into him at the first hint of omega scent. He murmurs nonsense into Jared's sweat-damp temple as he carries him to the couch, heart performing a familiar twist at the way Jared's fingers clutch feebly in Jeff’s shirt. It's always a little unnerving, how hard the need to care for Jared, protect him, give him everything, hits Jeff as soon as he gets a whiff of heat.

He manages to dig his cell phone out of his pocket without dislodging Jared from his lap, and dials Jensen's number, keeping one hand on Jared, stroking through his hair, up his arms where the hair is starting to stand on end.

"What's up?" Jensen sounds a little breathless, like he's -

"Are you running?" Jeff asks, amusement creeping into his voice. Jensen doesn't run - hates it, actually - but today is January 2nd, and Jeff caught a glimpse of that "secret" list of resolutions in Jensen's planner this morning, has in fact been waiting for the opportunity to tease Jensen about it.

"Shut up," Jensen puffs out, clearly trying not to laugh.

The quiet moan Jared lets out brings Jeff right back to the issue at hand. He grips the phone a little tighter.

"Listen, we have a situation. Where are you?" Jeff asks, soothing Jared with a calming palm against his forehead, down one cheek.

"About a block away, why?" Jensen replies, before huffing in a long scenting breath. "Oh. That's - is that Jared?"

He doesn't sound uncertain, though - neither of them would be, Jared's scent is incredible, powerful, and very distinctly familiar.

"Jeff - " Jeff can already hear the strain in Jensen's voice. Jeff's older, and he was mated once before - he has a lot more control regarding Jared. Jensen, on the other hand, probably won't be able to turn around and head the other way - and where would he go, anyway?

"I know," Jeff murmurs, both to Jared, who's started blinking dazedly up at him, soothed out of his stupor by Jeff's presence - and to Jensen, who's now practically panting into the phone - sprinting, Jeff thinks. "Jensen, wait. We need to talk about this before you get here."

Jensen just snarls in response, and Jared keens at the sound coming through the phone.

“Jensen!” Jeff injects as much Alpha as he can into his voice, and Jensen seems to falter, the sound of pounding feet on pavement slowing, stopping.

“I - Jeff, I can’t - “

“I know,” Jeff sighs. “But we need to set some ground rules.”

“Okay. We’ll just - we’ll let Jared be the boss. Defer to him.” Jensen sounds uncertain, and Jeff just snorts. Neither of them can defer to anyone when they’re so close to Jared in heat. It's why they avoid this situation in the first place.

“Fine,” Jensen snaps. “What do you suggest?”

Jesus, they’re already getting irritable. Jeff can feel the Alpha practically growling in his chest, wants to just hang up, lock the doors, and take Jared upstairs. This is where being older and calmer comes in handy - he resists the pull to claim Jared then and there, and instead focuses on soothing him, trying to get him to a point where he can speak.

It takes a while, minutes passing with Jeff stroking Jared's back, his hair, brushing kisses over his temple and cheekbones while Jensen quietly curses and growls into the phone. It’s not until Jared finally whispers a hushed “hi” up at Jeff that they finally come up with a plan. Sort of.

\---

Jensen tries not to break anything on the way in - the door makes a suspicious cracking noise as he slams it behind him, but he barely notices now that he’s so close to the sweet scent that has his heart pounding in his ear, his blood rushing south. He takes the stairs two at a time and tries to tell himself he won't lose control, won't try to kill Jeff the second he sees his hands on Jared.

He doesn't. He bursts through their bedroom door and the scent of Jared washes over him, but Jeff's scent is there too - warm and Alpha and familiar, and somehow, it's not threatening at all. It just smells like home. And then his eyes land on Jared - flushed pink cheeks, hair sticking damply to his neck and forehead, lips bitten red and wet and parted and -

He doesn’t know how he gets from the doorway to the bed, only realizes he’s there when his hands are already on Jared, fingers curling in Jared’s hair, tugging his head back to bite at his neck, huffing in deep, hungry breaths.

Dimly, he can hear Jeff saying something about taking it easy, but Jared is just as eager as Jensen, reaching up to loop his arms around Jensen’s neck, pressing himself hungrily into Jensen’s hands. Jensen’s body is reacting to Jared’s touch, heat rising to his skin, strength pouring into his limbs as instinct takes over.

He half expected Jeff to stay off to the side, maybe watch while Jensen fucks Jared, but instead Jeff’s right there, holding Jared half in his lap, gentling him with big hands and soft words and that warm, calming alpha scent rolling off him in waves. It twists something in Jensen’s gut to see them like this, Jared in Jeff’s arms and in his own, spread between them and so clearly revelling in the attention of his two alphas.

“You sure you can - “ Jeff starts, meeting Jensen’s eye over Jared’s shoulder, a hint of concern in his voice.

“I’m sure,” Jensen cuts him off, barely aware of how rough his voice has gotten, the underlying growl coming through loud and clear. He’s not sure what Jeff sees in his face, but it’s enough to have Jeff relaxing into an open smile, and some of the tension slips away from Jensen.

It takes some rearranging, sweaty limbs and panting breaths - and quiet laughter on Jeff’s part - but they somehow end up with Jeff leaning back against the headboard, Jared’s chest pressed to Jeff’s and Jensen kneeling behind Jared. Seeing Jared spread his knees and arch his back so eagerly never fails to make Jensen so hard it hurts, has him wrapping a hand around the base of his cock while he presses his fingertips into Jared, drawing a relieved moan from Jared’s throat that has his hand tightening, his knot pulsing in his grip.

Jeff keeps one hand flat on Jared’s back, the other running through Jared’s hair, while Jensen fumbles to open Jared up. Jared’s so wet already, slick sliding between Jensen’s fingers, slipping down Jared’s thighs as Jensen pushes two, and then three fingers inside, spreading them, marveling at how easily Jared takes it.

This is usually the point where Jared gets desperate, starts begging and squirming and sometimes even crying - the first time Jensen had fucked Jared through a heat, he’d been alarmed at how frantic Jared becomes just before he gets fucked. This time though, Jeff’s there with a firm grip on Jared’s hair, tilting Jared’s lips up for a kiss that swallows Jared’s begging, that saps the tension from Jared’s body in a way Jensen’s never seen. It settles something in him, brings him down from the edge of nervous energy crackling in his nerves.

Jensen sets the slick head of his cock to the tight, wet pink of Jared’s hole and forces himself to be still, waiting for Jeff to pull away long enough for Jared to beg for it, the words rushing out as he pleads with Jensen to just fuck me, just do it, c’mon Jensen please, please and Jensen can finally, finally do what he’s been aching to since he first scented Jared from down the street.

He sinks in so smoothly his vision whites out for a second, Jared stretching around the thick spread of his cock the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, followed by the pleasure-faded hazel gaze from behind Jared’s shoulder. He fucks in slow, lets Jared feel every inch, grinds that last bit forward and grins sharp and predatory when he feels Jared shudder under him. He watches Jeff’s grip tighten on Jared’s hip, Jeff’s pupils dilate and for a moment he’s hit with the feral urge to snarl, to drag Jared away from Jeff. It’s quickly pushed away by the feel of Jeff shifting under them, rolling his hips to drag his cock against Jared’s, and the resulting clench of Jared’s body around Jensen’s cock has him shoving forward, planting his hands firmly on either side of Jared for leverage as he presses Jared into Jeff.

Jensen lets the alpha take over, fucking into Jared over and over as Jared moans and pants, caught and squirming between Jensen’s cock inside him and Jeff’s under him. The swell of Jensen’s knot catching at the rim of Jared’s ass is what pushes Jared over the edge, his desperate little moans turning into full-throated keening as he contracts near-painfully tight around Jensen’s cock, Jeff’s breath stuttering as Jared comes all over his cock.

Jensen bites his lip and presses forward, grinding his knot into Jared’s body with a drawn-out groan. He catches Jeff’s eye and the look of want and trust on Jeff’s face has Jensen coming in long, thick pulses, his knot swelling, the hot clutch of Jared around him nearly blinding him with pleasure.

When Jensen comes to, he feels boneless, buzzing with hazy post-orgasm bliss. He’s pleasantly surprised to find he hasn’t crushed Jared, has barely collapsed onto him at all, though his joints feel liquid and his toes are numb from curling into the sheets. His hips are still rolling, tiny motions that drag his cock over and over Jared’s prostate, and Jared is whimpering and shuddering under him, trying to grind his cock against Jeff, but he can hardly move, caught on Jensen’s knot. It sparks something hot and possessive in Jensen, having their omega trapped between them, desperate for more friction, another orgasm, whatever they’ll give him.

Jeff’s hand on Jensen’s hip stills his movements and Jensen raises a questioning brow at him. He was kind of hoping they could grind their way to getting Jared off again, maybe see if they could make him scream this time. Surprisingly, sharing Jared’s heat is turning out to be a lot easier - and far more fun - than Jensen would ever have imagined.

“Give him a minute, Jen. I want him nice and desperate when I knot him,” Jeff murmurs, and Jared whines at the words, back arching reflexively, ass clenching around Jensen’s softening knot.

“You want that, baby?” Jensen asks, smoothing a hand down Jared’s back. “You want both your alphas to knot you in the same day?”

“Fuck,” is all they manage to get out of Jared, that and a string of pleas that have both Jensen and Jeff groaning as they stickily move to curl on their sides, Jared still caught between them. Jensen’s still knotted inside Jared, but he won’t be for long, and there’s a spark of arousal low in his belly at the thought of watching Jeff knot Jared. For now, he nuzzles into Jared’s neck and lets Jeff stroke a hand down his back, and slowly comes down from the high of Jared’s heat, too blissed out to be even remotely embarrassed at the goofy grin spreading across his face. It’s mirrored on Jared’s and Jeff’s faces anyway, and Jensen has to suppress the urge to laugh bubbling up in his chest at the thought that he was worried he and Jeff couldn’t do this, couldn’t share this part of Jared like they share every other part.

In the end, it’s easy. Jared is theirs, and they are each other’s, and alpha possessiveness has absolutely nothing to do with it.

  
  



End file.
